


Breakdown

by Awesomesquirrelstuff



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon being Auradon, Carlos is trying, Gen, Mal has had enough, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomesquirrelstuff/pseuds/Awesomesquirrelstuff
Summary: The words were on the tip of her tongue, it wasn’t like she didn’t believe them but to say them aloud was painful. She turned and stared back at their class, Carlos beside her as he had always been “My mother never,” her voice broke,” loved me,” she spat.





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a really short thing I wrote because these kids give me so many feelings. Let me know what you think.

The teacher sighed as he glanced around the room, taking in bored face after bored face in his “History of Good and Evil” class. “Can anyone tell me,” he droned “The biggest difference between good and evil?” Dozens of hands shot up around the room, some seeming to shake with excitement while others were glancing nervously to the back of the room. The teacher glanced back himself and sighed through his nose. Of course, they’d be looking at _them,_ “Mal, could _you_ tell us the biggest difference between good and evil?”

Mal’s eyes shot up at the question, her skin bristling as her magic raced through her veins. Carlos sat up straighter beside her, reminding her that he was there. That she wasn’t alone. “Something to do with pink frillies?” she asked softly, smirking as she heard a princess a row over gasp as if she had said something scandalous. The teacher shook his head almost knowingly “No. And please do try to pay attention. Save the doodles for art class.”

Mal growled low in her throat, feeling herself grow restless as she sat her pencil down and tried to pay attention. “Can anyone else tell me the main difference between good and evil? Anyone?” the teacher glanced around silently “Ah yes! Chad! Can you tell us the answer?” The blonde nodded smugly as he turned towards Mal and Carlos as if it was more important that _they_ hear his answer and not the teacher. And to Chad, it probably was and that made Mal’s mood worse.

“The main difference between good and evil is that good guys, _heroes,_ ” he said as he stared right at Mal,  ”Do what they do out of love. Mal and Carlos however,”

“Chad,” the teacher warned. Mal felt her blood boiling under her skin. She knew what Chad was trying to do, bait a transformation right in class. He was ridiculous, they all were. Ever since cotillion, ever since she and Ben broke up, ever since she came to this rotten, stinking, perfect place. “Mal,” Carlos whispered as he leaned in close, “You’re glowing.”

“Shit,” she whispered harshly. She slumped back into her seat as Chad stilled stared at her “I’m sorry,” he said “I meant _villains,_ sir. Villians do things they do out of hatred and a want of power.” Chad said as he turned back to face the teacher. Mal wanted to curse him right then, or maybe she wanted to curse herself for letting him get to her. Either way, someone was going to pay.

“That’s not true!” a young princess seated near the front called. Mal couldn’t recognize her but she was prepared for any speech that she had cooked up to make them feel better… “The villains had kids! So, they had to love something right?” …except that one. Mal couldn’t believe it, she had thought she had heard everything from these people. “What?” Mal said sharply, “They had to have loved you to have you didn’t they?” the princess said nervously as she glanced between the teacher and the two villain kids at the back. Mal stood up sharply, her chair falling behind her as Carlos jumped up too. He was pale as he wrapped a solid hand around Mal’s arm.   

She didn’t look at her, she couldn’t. She wasn’t trying to be mean, they were attempting to leave all that behind them but sometimes…sometimes these people just didn’t _understand_. Mal stood, hands shaking in the middle of class by her and Carlos’ table. “We weren’t born of love. Kids on the Isle were born of necessity or accident. Our parents were evil. They wanted people to control, who better than their own children? At least they were necessary, they had a purpose. God help you if you were an accident.” Carlos took her hand then, and carefully dragged her to the door. Mal stopped there, breath coming out in uneven puffs as she felt the emotions overwhelm her. The words were on the tip of her tongue, it wasn’t like she didn’t believe them but to say them aloud was painful. She turned and stared back at their class, Carlos beside her as he had always been “My mother _never,_ ” her voice broke,” loved me,” she spat.

The next thing she knew Carlos was dragging her down the hallway to an abandoned girl’s bathroom. He threw open the door before pulling her inside. Mal sobbed as the door slammed shut behind them, her back hitting the door and sliding down until she was sitting. Carlos stood before her, eyes flicking between her and the door, “D-do you want me to get Evie?” Mal shook her head violently, “Don’t, don’t leave me,” she cried. The boy nodded, sliding down, and taking his best friend and leader into his arms. There they sat, Carlos holding the sobbing fairy with frayed nerves and too thin arms.

As Mal continued to cry Carlos allowed his thoughts to wander to his friends. Carlos was no fool, he knew he was never destined to be the leader Mal was, or as much of a caregiver as Evie, or as tough and quick as Jay. But he was never destined to be in Auradon either, and maybe he’d never be better than his friends. He didn’t care. He wasn’t like Auradon kids, he wasn’t like anyone really. He didn’t want to be the best, he just wanted to be what his friends needed.


End file.
